Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power tool, in particular in a portable cutting tool.
Related Art
A conventional portable cutting tool, such as a portable electric circular saw, usually includes a blade used for cutting workpieces; a motor for driving the blade, where an output shaft of the motor is usually perpendicular to the blade; and a main handle, used to be gripped by an operator during operation, where the main handle is disposed perpendicular to the motor. Such electric circular saw includes a base, an upper guard, and a lower guard. The upper guard is located on an upper part of the base for receiving the blade at any time, and the lower guard is located below the base. During working, the lower guard is rotatable to expose a lower part of the blade. Disadvantages of such conventional electric circular saw are that it is large and cumbersome, and an operator cannot use it conveniently.